


Escapism

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [329]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: She imagines freedomThough she doesn’t know the word





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fairy Tale, Main Female Charater(+Any), When asked later why she did X, she says, "Someone had to."  
> Written October 17, 2017

She watches the sun  
rise  
She watches the sun  
set  
Another day trapped  
Hoping waiting wishing 

Another day wanting 

She watches the moon  
And the stars  
And the birds

She imagines freedom  
Though she doesn’t know the word

She watches the sun  
She watches the moon  
She counts the turns 

She is too high to survive a jump  
The wall is too shear to grip

She watches the sun  
She watches the moon  
She counts the turns 

Blankets  
Shirts skirts trousers  
Hair so long it aches  
A dozen knots to keep it all in place

 _why did you not wait?_  
A scoff  
_i waited long enough_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revised version.

She watches the sun

                               rise

She watches the sun

                               set

Another day trapped

           Hoping

                    waiting

                               wishing

 

Another day

                wanting

 

She watches the moon

                                And the stars

                                                 And the birds

 

She imagines freedom

                      Though she doesn’t know the word

 

She watches the sun

                           the moon

                                counts the turns

 

She is too high to survive a jump

The wall is too shear to grip

 

She watches the sun

                              the moon

                                        counts the turns

 

Blankets

           Shirts

                  skirts

                         trousers

                                  Hair so long it aches

A dozen knots to keep it all in place

 

_why did you not wait?_

A scoff

_i waited long enough_

 

 


End file.
